Sus manos
by maizrojo
Summary: Sabo le da un masaje a Koala.


**Notas previas:** SPOILERS del manga. Ocurre en algún momento previo al capítulo 744. Y cuando digo "en algún momento" quiero decir años antes. Exactamente seis.

* * *

SUS MANOS

Había muchas cosas de él que le gustaban, en las que no podía dejar de pensar, pero sus manos eran algo de otro mundo. Y, en aquel preciso instante, aunque estaban presionando los músculos de su espalda causándole bastante dolor, Koala no podía evitar estremecerse bajo su suave tacto. Se notaba que Sabo estaba tratando de proceder con cuidado, de hacerlo lo mejor que podía para aliviar de la forma más eficaz la tensión del maltrecho cuerpo de Koala; pero la tensión que se respiraba entre los dos no iba a ser capaz de eliminarla tan fácilmente.

Koala sabía que Sabo estaba colado por ella. Se le notaba en la cara de idiota que ponía cuando ella le tocaba aunque fuese tan sólo en un hombro, cuando le sonreía o cuando le dirigía cualquier tipo de atención. Se le notaba, sobre todo, en su extraordinaria disposición a hacer cualquier cosa que implicase estar cerca de ella. No había sido casualidad que se hubiera ofrecido a darle un masaje en cuanto la había oído quejarse de dolores musculares.

Koala no se consideraba una persona superficial. No lo era, de verdad, en absoluto. Pero, para ella, Sabo siempre había tenido un cierto aire de príncipe refinado que, al menos la primera vez que lo había visto, no le había gustado nada. Siempre con el cabello perfectamente peinado, la camisa planchada sin una sola arruga, y las botas relucientes. Parecía como si Sabo estuviese tratando, por medio de todos los métodos posibles, de contrarrestar el efecto de aquella cicatriz que yacía sobre su ojo izquierdo rompiendo toda la armonía de sus rasgos. Por todo ello no había sido hasta que lo había visto despeinado, con la camiseta empapada en sudor, y riéndose a carcajadas, que Koala se había sentido atraída por él por primera vez. Había descubierto una faceta inexplorada de Sabo que quería conocer y experimentar más de cerca.

Koala suspiró profundamente. Las manos de Sabo habian dejado de masajearla. Se habían detenido sobre sus caderas, justo encima de su minifalda, y dudaban sobre si continuar deslizándose hacia abajo o no. Entonces Koala se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre los codos, y Sabo retiró las manos completamente.

—Muchas gracias, Sabo —dijo Koala alargando una mano hacia atrás hasta toparse con la rodilla de Sabo, a la cual dio unas palmaditas como agradecimiento—.

Koala escuchó la agradable risa de Sabo detrás de ella, y se retorció un poco más sobre el colchón para verle la cara. Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa y sus ojos eran profundos como un abismo estrellado que podría contemplar durante horas, siempre amables, alegres, sonrientes y de un color de ensueño. Estaban enmarcados por dos mechones de ondulado cabello rubio que le acariciaban las mejillas. Sus mejillas, su ojos, su sonrisa... Había algo en él, en aquella cara de rasgos agradables, que aturdía a Koala cuando Sabo estaba cerca y que le provocaba un vuelco en el estómago como si tuviese trece años y no diecisiete. Koala suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sentía completamente relajada después del masaje, pero no podía olvidar que Sabo estaba sentado encima de ella.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó él mientras, para decepción de Koala, bajaba cuidadosamente al suelo—.

—Hmmm, sí...

—Eh, bueno, si te sigue doliendo deberías ir a un especialista, porque yo no soy muy bueno, aunque he hecho lo que he podido…

Sabo dejó de hablar poco a poco, mientras Koala se ponía de pie. Tapándose vagamente el pecho desnudo con una mano, la muchacha buscó su sujetador por el suelo de la habitación mientras ignoraba el rubor de Sabo. Finalmente lo encontró y se lo puso con rapidez. Sin embargo, no se molestó en buscar su camisa. Sabo estaba disfrutando de las vistas y ella se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

—Ha estado muy bien —dijo Koala sonriendo amablemente—. ¿Qué te parece si ahora te doy yo un masaje a ti?

—Ehhh… —Sabo balbuceó mientras Koala se acercaba a él—. S-sí, c-claro, por mí, estupendo.

—Quítate la camisa, entonces —dijo ella, sorprendida de haber sido capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabas sin titubear—.

Sabo obedeció lentamente y su impoluta camisa blanca no tardó en caer al suelo, seguida de la camiseta interior. Sin dejarlo tomar asiento, Koala se situó detrás de él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Sabo gruñó suavemente y ella se mordió el labio. Sabo era más atractivo de lo que se había esperado. Y había algo —no sabía qué, nunca lograba saber qué era— absolutamente irresistible en sus rizos rubios vistos desde aquel ángulo, junto con su cuello y sus fuertes hombros.

Koala dejó caer las manos a lo largo de la espalda del joven, acariciándole los costados, y, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abrazó estrechamente y besó la base de su cuello. Sabo, tomado por sorpresa, se giró inmediatamente en sus brazos y la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó—.

Roja como un tomate, Koala le devolvió la sonrisa. No supo qué decir. Las manos de Sabo se posaron esta vez sobre la cintura de ella. Parecía a punto de pedirle explicaciones, pero, finalmente, en lugar de ello, la besó.

Koala sintió que las piernas se le derretían y se aferró con más fuerza a Sabo, profundizando en el beso. Podía sentir cómo él sonreía mientras la besaba y aquel solo hecho la llenó de una desbordante alegría. Delicadamente, Sabo la condujo hasta la cama, a tan sólo escasos centímetros de ellos, para continuar besándola sin dejar de abrazarla. Se recostó cuidadosamente sobre ella y, sin dudar un sólo instante, comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Koala se estremeció de placer. El muchacho estaba, como siempre, adorable; ligeramente ruborizado mientras depositaba suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de Koala; y ella le correspondió arqueando la espalda y arañándole los hombros.

—Eres… —comenzó Sabo—. Bueno… hacía mucho que quería hacer esto contigo.

—Yo también —respondió Koala—.

Una vez más, las manos de Sabo se colaban por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de ella. Desabrocharon su sujetador con sorprendente habilidad, apretaron sus pechos, resbalaron por sus caderas, le bajaron las bragas, y volvieron a subir para introducirse en la cálida humedad de entre sus piernas.

Adoraba sus manos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!

Como siempre, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, críticas constructivas y no tan constructivas :)


End file.
